Chuck vs The Conley Massacre
by cowgirl1208
Summary: AU fic. Some say that people are all just particles floating around waiting to be thrown together by some catastrophic event. This is a story of how one of these unthinkable events changed the lives of everyone in the small town of Conley, TX forever.
1. Life As They Knew It

**A/N Hey guys this is a very very AU story containing the characters we all know and love. I was off from school and work today and just got inspired to write a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is pretty simple but the next may contain some touchy subjects and I am going off of personal experiences trying to keep the material as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck….which is clear since if I owned them we would be preparing for Season 6 but alas *sigh* **

**Sarah Walker's POV**

_Some say that people are all just particles floating around waiting to be thrown together by some catastrophic or unseen event. And that it is from these events that people's lives begin to take shape. But what if this event was so completely tragic that all you wanted to do was forget it? Yet you couldn't forget it because it changed you as a person…and you knew that from that moment on you could never go back because you would never be the same person you were before that day….no one would. For me that moment came just a few months ago on October 24, 2008. I knew who I was before that day, or should I say I thought I knew who I was, but now months later as I am writing this I only know that I will never be the same. _

**October 24, 2008 **

**Walker Residence ****6:30AM**

Sarah Walker loved two things in her life, sports and rodeo. She tried to explain to people that those two things were actually the same thing but even in a small Texas town people didn't really get it so it was easier to just separate the two. Her hometown of Conley was comprised of about 5,000 people and she only had 76 kids in her senior class. Conley High wasn't your typical made for TV high school that had so many kids you could run into someone new everyday. No in fact, Sarah could pretty much name every one of her classmates' first and last names along with how long they had been going to school together. Having said that even in a small school the "clicks" were present to some degree, she never realized how much but they were there. Sarah herself was apart of the athlete group where she played every sport offered at the school along with her other love Rodeo that she did outside of school. She was well liked and very well known in the community with her mother being the town doctor and her dad a teacher at the high school. Seemingly she had it all, the looks, the talent, and the popularity. But as with everything there is always so much more going on beneath the surface. It wasn't that she didn't like where her life was headed it was just that she wasn't sure that's what she wanted. She knew she loved basketball and a free ride to college would certainly help with the enormous cost of school…but it was her senior year and she had still yet to decide where she would attend college next fall, heck she had yet to even sit down to write her college essays and apply. So as usual when her alarm went off that Monday morning for school all she wanted to do was go right back to sleep.

"Sarah honey I know that alarm went off I heard it all the way in my room…. all 4 times… its time to get up. Remember you need to feed the horses before you head out for school because you won't be able to later since you have your game tonight."

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes gearing up for another long week of practice, rodeo, homework and games. Don't get her wrong she loved her life but it didn't mean it didn't wear her out sometimes. So she trudged out of bed and walked over to her window, which actually opened up into the barn so that her horse Cephus could literally stick his head in each morning for his daily apple treat. 30 minutes later she was dressed, had fed the horses and was in the kitchen with her mother.

"Morning Mom, any exciting patients lined up for today?" Sarah asked jokingly knowing that in a small town like this every patient was interesting.

"Ha well I have Mr. Shields scheduled for late afternoon so yeah I should have some good stories to tell." Answered her mom with a laugh.

"Oh god he is the one that came in after his pet Iguana clawed him right?"

"Yes yes that is the one." Her mom said shaking her head with a smile. "Anyway big game tonight ya'll ready for them?"

"Yeah Mom we got this, should be a good test before district play begins after the holidays." Sarah glanced at the clock and noticed she needed to head out if she was going to have time to stop by and see her dad before class. He was a teacher at her high school and had to go in early today for some teacher conference thing so she was going to stop in and bring him some breakfast.

"Have a good day Hun, I will see you tonight at the game."

"You too mom, good luck with Mr. Shields Love ya."

**Bartowski Residence 7:00 AM**

**Chuck Bartowski's POV**

Chuck woke up to the sound of Huey Lewis playing on the radio and Devin or Captain Awesome as Chuck called him, blending up another atrocious protein shake. This was his life, an 18-year-old high school senior living with his sister and boyfriend. Well technically it was just his sister and him that lived at the house but with her and Devin both in med school Devin ended up staying over a lot of the time. As Chuck threw on his converse shoes and headed to the kitchen he thought through his upcoming week, nothing major but he did have a couple tests along with working every afternoon. He worked at the local Buy More as a Nerd Herder, not your common high schoolers' job but he was good with tech gadgets and him and his sister needed the money since they were on their own. Their mother had died when he was 10 and his dad, well he never really knew him. Him and his sister lived with their aunt until Ellie was old enough to legally take care of Chuck herself. He never did understand how she could choose to do that, to become responsible of a kid in high school while she was only in college herself but that's Ellie for you, pretty much the world's best sister.

"Hey Chuck protein shake for the road? Nothing will get those brain cells moving better this!" Greeted Devin.

"Ummm thanks Devin but I think I'll stick to my normal fruit loops and milk combo it has worked for me this long."

"Suit yourself bro. Oh hey El" Devin said while giving Ellie a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning guys, I see Devin is trying to get you to try his "special sauce" as I like to call it, again?" Laughed Ellie

"Yeah sis…HELP ME" Joked Chuck "But I need to head out guys love you sis Ill be home a little late have a shift at the Buy More tonight."

"Love you too Chuck."

"Have a good day man!" Yelled Devin as Chuck headed out the door.

**Jack n' Jill Donut Shop 7:30 AM**

**Sarah's POV**

After she left her house Sarah decided to stop by Jack n' Jill's to grab her dad his guilty pleasure, jelly filled donuts. Her Mom would kill her if she knew but Sarah figured her Dad spoiled her so why not spoil him a bit, plus he didn't get a chance to grab breakfast since he had to be up at the school so early. While she was in the shop she ran into Michael Snyder, they weren't really friends now but they went to Karate together growing up. He was a good kid but had had a rough year after his mother died unexpectedly of a heart attack. He was never a popular guy in fact one of his good friends was the class nerd, Morgan Grimes, but up until this past year he never really seemed to care. Lately though you could tell he wasn't himself and for some reason he spent every morning before school at this very donut shop. Today he was off in the corner flipping through the pages of what look to be last year's yearbook. Sarah didn't really think much of it and just nodded her head in his direction and told him "Good Morning."

Michael nodded and replied, "I'm sorry Sarah" before walking out the door.

Sarah scrunched her face in confusion as she tried to think of why he was saying he was sorry….She chalked it up to him leaving in a rush and continued ordering the donuts for her Dad before heading off to school.

**Conley High 7:45 AM**

**Chuck's POV**

Chuck was a, well a nerd, I guess you could say and in a small town such as Conley guys were suppose to play football not Zork. Its Texas, football is god to many but Chuck instead preferred all nighters of Halo or Call of Duty. Its not that he wasn't athletic, in fact, he did play growing up because well its what you do in Texas, but he found other interests and to be honest he couldn't keep his job at the Buy More and be able to go to practice everyday. He probably didn't help his "nerd" image by being the president of the video club either but despite all that he was never really picked on it was more he just flew under the radar, well as much as one can in a town of 5000. Now his best friend Morgan had spent his fair share of time stuffed in a locker but it never seemed to phase him The guy was certainly quirky but he was easily one of the most good hearted people Chuck had ever met. The third man in their posse, Michael, or Mike as they called him was also on the short end of the stick when it came to bullies. On top of that he was having a rough time of it after his mother passed away a few months back. Chuck having gone through the loss of his mom years ago himself tried to be there for him but at the same time he understood that everyone dealt with grief differently. One full proof way to cheer up Mike or really any of them, was an all night video game binge and that's what the three had planned for tonight.

Mike and Morgan came strolling though the doors and headed over to where Chuck was standing.

"Hey guys how's it going? Ya'll pumped for tonight?" Chuck asked as he greeted his friends.

"You know it, you got the grape soda stocked right Chuck?" Morgan answered

"Ha of course the fridge is locked and loaded….just make sure you stay out of Ellie's room this time okay buddy?"

"Awe man you know she's my kryptonite….my soul mate…the love of my life…she is just so…." Morgan trailed off as Chuck just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Mike who was unusually quite today, especially given the topic of gaming.

"So Mike you ready to get your ass kicked in some COD tonight?" Chuck joked trying to break his friend out of his current stupor.

Mike gave a small smile and answered "Yeah sure man always but guys I have to head to class a bit early today you know Mrs. A and her pop quizzes I need to read over my notes real quick."

"Yeah yeah sure man we will see you at lunch." Chuck relented even though he could still tell something was off about him.

"May the force be with you….get it force…you know cause he is going to physics class? Ha I just kill myself sometimes…" Morgan carried on very amused with his self.

Chuck just shook his head laughing and gave Michael a wave goodbye. Before heading off though Michael turned around and gave his friends a long look before saying "Yeah sorry…bye guys."

Chuck again got the feeling something was off with him but then again his mother had just died so he figured the guy was allowed to be less than his normal chipper self.

"Morgan, did he seem off to you? I mean he didn't even fire back when I said I would kick his ass at COD tonight, and you know how competitive he gets. Plus why is he apologizing for having to go to class early?"

"Oh you know Mike he is probably just really worried about that quiz, the kid has always been a bit of a worry wart." Morgan said seemingly unfazed by Mike's behavior.

"Yeah you're probably right I am just reading to much into it besides he was probably just apologizing for your terrible jokes. I mean seriously, May the force be with you? Come on man….just come on." Chuck jokingly answered while heading to class.

And so Monday morning at Conley High was underway. Chuck was headed to American History prepared to endure yet another monotone lecture from Mr. Petty. It was just like any other Monday, everyone was moaning with a case of the Monday's and the teachers were doing their best to get everyone off on the right foot for the week. Little did Chuck know this Monday was nothing but a normal day, it would be a day he would never forget. It would be a day that no one in the school or town would ever forget…no matter how hard they may want too.

**A/N So that's it for now I just wanted to introduce the characters and get the main plot set up and ready to go. The next chapter will be pretty heavy and setup the rest of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please Review! Tra la la.**


	2. The Day it All Changed

**Summary: AU fic. Some say that people are all just particles floating around waiting to be thrown together by some catastrophic event. This is a story of how one of these unthinkable events changed the lives of everyone in the small town of Conley, TX forever.**

**A/N Howdy howdy again thanks for those that reviewed I really appreciated it and for those that didn't, you are reading this now so thanks to ya'll too for reading! This is a little shorter than I like to have chapters be…okay a lot shorter but it just felt right to end it where I did. But have no fear the next chapter is pretty much all written so it won't be long before it is uploaded! Make sure when reading you pay attention to the headings it switches around from different POV's and the time hops around a couple of times but for the most part it all falls in order. So Without further a due here is chapter 2 of Chuck vs. The Aftermath….I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck….which is clear since if I owned them we would be preparing for Season 6 but alas *sigh* **

**Ch. 2 The Day it All Changed**

**Sarah's POV**

_I have heard the saying "in the blink of an eye" many times in my life but until October 24th I didn't really know what it meant. How in one moment, an action could set in motion something that would affect everyone who experienced it. My life before that day was a good one, I was in the middle of my senior season of basketball preparing to choose which college I would play at the next fall. My dreams were so close I could almost reach out and touch them. My family was everything a girl could ask for and my friends were always there whenever I needed a hug or a good laugh. Life was good but looking back now I know I have changed, it's funny really how much one person can change in just a few months. I was headed down one path only to have my whole perception on life change in a span of 60 minutes on a seemingly normal Monday. Literally in a blink of any eye life as we knew it was gone, we would never be the same and we would never forget October 24, 2008._

**October 24, 2008 10:20 AM**

**Officer John Casey's POV**

**Precinct #12 **

John Casey was a gruff man having spent many years in the Marines before retiring to become a local police officer in the town of Conley Texas. Life as a small town cop was one that had little excitement especially for an ex-marine but Officer Casey strangely loved his job. He still got to serve justice to the people and be entertained by some of the many ridiculous things that happened in the town. So when him and his partner got the all telling all units to the high school the first thing that went through his head was a great another fire in the chemistry lab.

"What do you think it is this time Casey? My money is on another botched lab in Mr. Staunke's class." Casey's partner Officer Kelly joked as he heard the call.

Casey grunted "I am all for blowing things up but I am starting to wonder if he is running an experiment on emergency response times to the fire alarm because this would be what the 3rd time already this school year? Just a waste of tax payer money is what he is."

"Calm down there Uncle Sam I am sure he has a reasonable explanation….or at least an entertaining one." Kelly said with a smile as the two headed out the door to their squad car. Little did they know that would be the last smile that would share for a long time.

**Conley High Commons 10:00**

**Sarah's POV**

Sarah was in the commons, which essentially is the lunchroom and auditorium built into one. It also served as the site for break. Break is something unique to the school and while it may seem random its just another little quirk that makes up the day at Conley High. It's a good way to break up the monotony of the day and keep the students from checking out mentally half way through the day. So everyday, after 3rd period, Sarah along with the other 400 some odd students spent 20 minutes hanging out in the commons with their friends. Everyone had their "spot", each group of friends would sit in the same place each day, these spots were never assigned it just happened that way. Sarah was with her group of friends, of whom mostly included fellow athletes at the school, and her best friend Misty who at the moment was really worked up over the towns latest gossip.

"Sarah did you hear about Kendra Daniels and Brad Marks!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.

"Nah what's the scoop?" As much as Sarah didn't want to she did find herself looking forward to the daily dose of gossip that in a small town like this was always running ramped.

"Word is Brad and her were caught doing the deed and now Coach Daniels has gotten a restraining order against Brad…which I don't know is even legal is it?" Clamored Misty

"Wow poor Brad what is he going to do? I mean can he even go to school here anymore….I guess that explains why he isn't here today." Sarah answered as she looked around the commons noticing Brad was missing.

"Yeah from what I heard he is going to transfer to Peaster, really doesn't seem fair does it.?" Misty said

"No it really doesn't but no one is going to fight Coach on it. He could shoot someone and he would be praised for his marksmanship." Sarah joked with a laugh.

"Ha sad but true Sarah sad but true." Laughed Misty

They shared a few more laughs as they continued talking about the latest gossip and goings on in the town. Soon though there was only about 5 minutes left in break and Sarah needed to head to class early as she had a big test coming up.

"I will see ya'll later I need to look over my notes real quick before calculus." Sarah said as she began gathering her things to head to class.

"Alright Sarah I'll catch you in athletics." Answered Misty with nod of her head.

**Conley High Commons 10:15**

**Chuck's POV**

Chuck typically didn't take part in break, he usually stayed in the video tech room and worked on his latest project. Right now he and Morgan were working on an expose on the video game industry pertaining to the high prices of games. Today however, he decided he needed a little boost of caffeine before his big Calculus test so he went and grabbed himself a before head back to grab his things for class. He reached to open the door to the video tech room and at that moment his life changed forever.

**Hallway 10:15**

**Sarah's POV**

She was headed to class when she heard a sound, a sound that no matter how hard she tried to forget she would remember for the rest of her life. A sound so distinct and horrifying no one could mistake it, yet because of the sheer shock Sarah just stood there waiting to hear laughter or some reasonable explanation for what she heard. But instead all she heard was screaming…and more…gunshots. In the blink of an eye her high school became a war zone. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. It all had to be a dream, no a nightmare, she was going to wake up any minute now and the only thing she would have to worry about was a stupid calculus test. She couldn't actually be hearing the sounds of bullets tearing through flesh, no she couldn't really be seeing her classmates running past her, bleeding, screaming, and crying. No, no this doesn't happen, not to her, not in Conley. She wasn't sure how long she stood there; it felt like hours but was probably more like seconds. She was broken out of her trance when she was knocked to the ground by the stampede of students running for their lives. As she laid there watching them helplessly trying to get out the doors that had somehow been locked she realized this was not a nightmare, no this was very very real.

**A/N Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I left it in a pretty suspenseful spot but hey what would the fun in putting it all out there at once be eh? Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome. I know this subject matter can be very emotional so I am doing my best to keep it as real as possible and the next chapter is one that will be very angst ridden…hang with me guys while this is the drama the real stories for our characters come after this tragic day. Tra la la**


	3. The Conley Massacre

**Summary: AU fic. Some say that people are all just particles floating around waiting to be thrown together by some catastrophic event. This is a story of how one of these unthinkable events changed the lives of everyone in the small town of Conley, TX forever.**

**A/N Hey guys first off as some may have noticed there has been a title change and thats because I realized there was another story named Chuck vs The Aftermath so I felt I should change mine out of respect. Anyway thanks for reading as some of you might also be going through right now its finals week for me…in my senior year of college so I am a wee bit stressed out. None the less this fic has given me something else to think about and it's a great diversion from studying. I appreciate those that reviewed ya'll are awesome! This chapter was both easy and hard to write given the subject matter and I tried to be as sensitive to that as possible. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 Conley Massacre**

**Sarah's POV**

_What do you do when nightmare becomes reality? When life and death don't seem all that far apart anymore? When your fear becomes so strong you lose your ability to think? There was a time in my life that I felt safe…I felt secure…the world wasn't full of pain. There was a time I thought I understood the difference between good and evil, the difference between darkness and light. But all that changed, in the amount of time it takes to pull a trigger evil and darkness became my life…our lives. Why? That's the question why, or more how, how can someone have so much hate in their heart? How can someone feel so lost and so angry they decide that the only way out is to kill? Is there an answer? Is there a label for the tragedy and evil we experienced that day? I hope not. Because if I could put a label on that amount of hatred that would mean I understood it, and if I understood it then I would feel it…to feel that amount of hate would be more terrifying than experiencing its consequences. _

**Conley High Hallway 10:15 AM**

By the time she came out of shock and realized the enormity of the situation she was lying on the floor dodging everyone as they ran by. She could hear the shots getting closer and the anguished cries that followed them. That was when she felt someone grab her, pulling her to her feet and pushing her down the hallway. It wasn't until she had been pulled into a room did she realize who it was. Honestly she didn't really know him all that well besides that they went to school together and that his name was Chuck.

"Are you okay?" He asked out of breath. I just sat there stunned still not sure I could form words.

"Listen to me we are safe here okay?" He said trying to reassure her.

Sarah just nodded her head before lowering it into her hands and closing her eyes trying not to lose complete control over her emotions. After a few minutes of silence she worked up enough energy to speak.

"Your name is Chuck right we have Calculus together?" She asked in a hushed tone afraid to lead the shooter to their location.

He nodded yes and she continued "Thanks for grabbing me out there….I just…I couldn't move, my body felt like it was paralyzed and not necessarily in fear but more like….I don't know it was as if I wasn't there anymore."

"Like you checked out? Went to a place where you couldn't hear your classmates dying mere feet from you? Where you weren't about to die?" He replied with a look that Sarah was sure matched the one on her face, a look of disbelief and sorrow.

"Yes exactly…how can this be happening, we should be trying to survive our cal test right now…not praying that we live."

"I don't know Sarah I just don't know." He answered in a faint whisper as the adrenaline began to wear off and the magnitude of their situation began to set in. "But I do know you are going to be okay…no don't shake you head...listen to me you are going to get out of here alive okay, trust me?" He said with such conviction Sarah nodded her head not understanding why but knowing that in that moment she did trust him.

"Here is the plan, we don't know where the shooter is but they don't know where we are either. There hasn't been any gunshots for a while…maybe he has given up or ran out of bullets. Either way we are safe here, see that door over there?" He said as he pointed to the far side of the room. "It's a closet that holds the sound board…its not that big but there is enough room to squeeze in beside it so if for some reason he gets in here you are going to get in there and hide okay?" She had no idea how he was able to take control like this as if he had prepared for this to happen. So she nodded her head before something occurred to her…where was he going to hide?

"Wait no not okay where are you going to hide?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Sarah listen to me I know we aren't necessarily friends but we are classmates, we have grown up together and even if this is probably the most we have ever spoken in that time I promised you that you would get out of here alive and I meant that okay?" Chuck said looking at her with such determination she was almost scared to question him. And before she even had a chance to he continued on "besides we have been in here for 10 minutes now, the police should be here soon right? This can't go on much longer."

With Sarah's mom working at the hospital she understood how emergency protocol worked and so Sarah knew that they couldn't just come in guns blazing. Even though that might make the most sense she knew more likely than not they would be required to wait and formulate a plan before coming in. But even though Sarah knew Chuck was probably wrong she kept quite because she could tell he was trying to be strong for her and she didn't want to take away any of the hope he somehow had left.

**Conley High Parking Lot 10:25 AM **

**Officer Casey's POV**

It wasn't until they were pulling into the parking lot that the report came through. SHOTS FIRED…SHOTS FIRED CODE RED AT CONLEY HIGH. Casey could not believe what he was hearing shots fired at a high school…at Conley high school. When he and his partner made it to the school you could see kids streaming out from the back. What worried him was that he only saw 20-30 kids outside…that meant the other 350 or so were still inside.

They parked their car and ran up to where other law enforcement were huddled. "What's the situation?" Asked Casey

"All we know is there have been multiple shots fired. We do not know where the shooter is, how many are injured, or how many shooters there are." Answered Officer Reyes who was taking lead as the senior officer on the staff.

"So basically we know nothing." Casey let out in frustration while running a hand through his hair.

Reyes just nodded before filling Casey in on the plan, "We have contacted SWAT and they are in route now from Abilene, until they arrive we have been instructed to wait and control the perimeter."

"WHAT? There are children in there getting shot and you want me to stand here and just let it happen? No, I am going in." Casey said while strapping on his vest and preparing to head into the school.

"Stand down major, you aren't going anywhere. I understand your frustration but we are following protocol we can't just go in guns blazing without knowing how many gunmen there are or where they are for that matter. We have to be careful a wrong move on our part could turn this already bad situation into something much worse." Reyes said talking Casey down.

"How can this situation get worse sir, answer me that? There are kids, KIDS inside of that school presumably being shot to death and we the people who signed up to protect them are sitting here twiddling our thumbs!" Casey practically screamed out in anger.

"Major I need you to take a breath and think. I realize you are used to combat and that's a, 'they shoot you shoot', mentality but kids' lives are at stake in there. Kids who didn't sign up for any of this, kids who we owe it to to make sure we aren't the cause of further pain. We have to rule out anything that could further endanger their lives before moving in. Our biggest fear is any explosives that have been planted in the school or on the shooter that could be triggered by our attacks. Trust me I want to go in and take down this bastard just as badly as you do but we have to be smart. So yes stand down Casey and wait." Reyes retorted giving Casey a stern look.

Casey knew Reyes was right and he needed to get it together. He normally wasn't an emotional man in fact it normally took an attack against his family or his hero Reagan to get him this worked up. It was just high school aged kids were not supposed to get shot up at a school, not in Conley Texas, not anywhere. And it was killing Casey that he had to sit outside while he knew that inevitably more kids were being shot. But knowing that Reyes was correct and the protocol was in place for a reason he turned his attention to the students that had made it out of the school and looked to gain as much information as possible from them.

**Conley High Video Tech Room 10:40 AM**

**Chuck's POV**

It had been 10 or 15 minutes and it seemed like whoever it was had either exited the school or was on the other side so that they could no longer hear them. Chuck and Sarah were sitting against the far wall just staring into the silence neither really knowing what to say. Sarah suddenly began laughing and Chuck gave her a confused look as laughter was the last thing he expected at the moment.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how this morning I was worried about our big cal test and my stupid basketball game tonight. Ha if I only would have known…" She said with a chuckle completely devoid of any actual humor.

Chuck gave her a knowing smile. "Yeah I know what you mean an hour ago I was literally having an argument with my best friend about what sandwich I would take if on a deserted island."

"Sandwiches?" questioned Sarah with a real honest laugh.

"Yes you ask that like it's not a legitimate question." He teased. "I mean a good sandwich when stuck on an island is key…me personally I would go with a turkey club on rye…" He rambled on with a smile.

Sarah laughed quietly before yet again the enormity of the situation set in on her and her smile faded.

"You okay?" Chuck asked with such sincerity she couldn't even roll her eyes at the ridiculousness of the question given their situation.

"I was just thinking about how my Dad is out there. His classroom is right near the commons, I just can't get it out of my head because I know him and I know that as soon as he heard those shots he would run to help."

Chuck grabbed her hand and tried his best to calm her down. "Sarah listen to me okay? We can't sit in here and think the worst right now. We are going to get out of here and then we will deal with whatever is facing us on the outside of that door."

"I know Chuck I know it's just, you know when you get that feeling? Where you just know…." She trailed off as her voice began to break.

Chuck nodded not really knowing what to say. I mean how do you console a girl you barely know in the midst of your school being shot up like some horrific Vietnam film. That's not exactly something they teach you growing up. And to be honest he knew she was right, he knew Mr. Walker and just like she said he would be the first one out to help. Chuck just prayed that he wasn't hurt or worse because this day was bad enough and he couldn't imagine Sarah having to deal with losing her father too.

**Conley High Parking Lot 10:55 AM**

**Casey's POV**

It had been 30 minutes and the scene outside the school had morphed into one of complete chaos. It seemed as if the whole town was there, parents screaming for their kids, sirens blaring, and more survivors trickling out of the school. Some students were injured some were fine, well physically fine, mentally it was hard to imagine any of these kids would be the same. The SWAT team was a few minutes out and they had been in contact with the Conley officers trying to have everything in place so they could infiltrate the school as soon as they arrived. From the information gained from the few students capable of speaking they are about 90% sure there is only one shooter and he was armed with a sawed off shotgun and what sounded like an AK47. Casey had a hard time understanding how a high school aged kid would have an AK…but then again he had a hard time understanding anything that was happening today.

"Okay I just heard from SWAT and they are about 10 minutes out. Once they get here we are going to enter from the back of the school. Since according to students the front doors were locked we can't assume they haven't been rigged with explosives. It is unlikely but I am not taking any chances, everyone understand?" Chief Reyes instructed his team.

"Yes sir, from what I understand from the students the shooter is in a black hoody and seemed to be wearing a vest." Casey, who was pseudo second in command given his military background, informed the team. "As hard as this might be we have to separate the fact that whoever is in there shooting is a kid too, we have to be prepared to stop him any means necessary. It won't be easy but if it comes to it…." Casey trailed off as everyone understood his message but they were all praying it wouldn't come to that. No one got into this business thinking they would have to take the life of a kid in order to save others.

The SWAT team arrived soon there after and the teams got in place ready to enter the school. What was waiting for them on the other side of those walls however was something they could never be prepared for.

**Conley Video Tech Room 11:00 AM**

**Sarah's POV**

After a few more minutes of silence and just as Sarah was beginning to think it was all over, that this the nightmare was over…she heard a commotion in what sounded like the room next to them. It was the sound of someone trying to bust through the door and the shouts of the students on the other side of it doing their best to keep it shut. The struggle lasted for a few seconds but then shots rang out once again.

"Sarah closet now!" Chuck said while grabbing and helping her into the closet. As he was about to shut the door Sarah spoke up with a sudden resolve she wasn't sure came from.

"Chuck no we can both fit, I am not going to sit in here and listen to you die. Chuck please…" Sarah said losing her new found composure. "I just I can't okay please."

Chuck looked back at her obviously struggling with the decision but before he could argue Sarah got up and pulled him into the closet. He was right it was very cramped but there was no way she was going to let him stay out there to get shot. So here they were both crouched into the tiny space both completely silent. Partly, because they didn't want to tip the shooter off to their location but mostly because they were both too scared to speak. The shots rang out again in the room next to them and you could hear anguished pleas begging the shooter to stop, screaming out for help. Sarah didn't even realize it herself but she started crying. Chuck somehow still in control reached out and grabbed her hand and for an instant it worked, she was able to breathe. He motioned to her that she needed to stay quiet but she couldn't do this, she wasn't prepared for this.

"Sarah I know you're scared, I am too but we have to stay quiet. Just breathe okay slowly…in and out. There you go we just need to stay quiet if he doesn't know we are here then he can't find us, okay?" Chuck said with a squeeze of Sarah's hand.

Sarah couldn't speak, well to be honest she probably could have but she didn't trust that anything other than a scream would come out so she clamped her mouth shut and prayed. She prayed that she would get out of here okay, that Chuck would get out of this okay, and that somehow all of these shots were just a product of some extremely realistic nightmare. The screams died down in the room next to them which Sarah wasn't sure was a good thing or not, because with out any screams she knew the gunman was on the move. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the jostling of the AV room door. Her eyes got wide and she was seconds from losing it, Chuck reached and clamped his hand over her mouth giving her a look to stay quiet. She nodded but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up.

**Chuck's POV**

You could hear the door being shaken and he could see Sarah's eyes widen so he did the only thing he could think of and quickly put his hand over her mouth. Whoever this was he knew was seconds from being inside the room. He just prayed that they could stay quiet enough that he would move on without realizing they were here. Sure enough the door flew open bashing against the wall, and you could hear the faint sound of footsteps walking across the floor. The shooter didn't say a word he just seemed to be walking around surveying the room. The steps were getting closer but Chuck kept squeezing Sarah's hand and staring into her eyes hoping that the fear he was feeling wasn't showing on his face. If they could just stay quiet he would leave. He kept repeating this in his head trying to keep himself from losing it. It was then that the footsteps came to a halt….in what sounded to be right in front of the closet they were currently hiding in. Chuck gulped and he heard Sarah's breathe hitch, this was it whoever this psycho was Chuck knew he was either about to open the door or leave. When Chuck saw the doorknob begin to turn he felt Sarah tense next to him and he knew it was now or never. Chuck jumped up in front of her and threw the door open.

The door smashed into the gunman and knocked him to the ground. While this gave Chuck the upper hand for a split second it didn't last long because unfortunately he was up against someone with a gun. The kid recovered jumped to his feet, pointed the shotgun at Chuck, cocked the trigger and was about to pull it when all the sudden he stopped and lowered his gun.

"Chuck?" the gunman said.

"Omg Michael no…Mike what are you doing?" Chuck answered in shock that one of his best friends was responsible for this horrific day.

Before he could answer, Michael's attention was drawn to the closet when he heard a muffled gasp. "Come out, whoever that is come out now hands up!" Michael yelled while pointing the gun in the closets direction.

"Come on Mike calm down buddy put the gun down okay? Just put it down." Chuck said trying to talk his friend down.

"Ha put the gun down and what Chuck? I have shot up half the school you think stopping now is going to change anything?... Besides I have one more on my list." He said in a manic voice.

Chuck had never seen or heard his friend like this. Sure he had been going through some hard times of late but this kid in front of him now wasn't his friend, this wasn't Mike.

"Another one on your list? Mike, listen to me okay you need to stop right now." Chuck should be fighting for his life but all he could think about was the look on Michael's face right now. It was a mix of pure evil and fear…

"Yeah Chuck another one on my list and lookie here there she is. Hey Sarah I've been looking for you." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Mike what are you talking about? You don't need to do this just let us go." Chuck answered with a shaky voice while he slowly edged his way closer to Sarah.

"What do you mean Chuck? I'm not going to shoot you buddy I just want her, she is one of them." Michael said raising his gun in her direction.

"Whoa whoa now Mike listen to me okay I can see you are struggling with this…behind that anger is the guy I know, the Michael I know. Come on man you don't need to do this you are a good guy you can stop this right now." Chuck pleaded with his friend all the while inching closer to Sarah who was standing there in what Chuck assumed to be shock.

"No Chuck I can't I am finishing this. You are a good friend Chuck you always have been…please tell my parents I love them….and that I'm sorry." Michael said with an eerie calmness to his voice before once again taking aim on Sarah and squeezing the trigger.

**Sarah's POV**

She is standing there knowing that in mere moments her life would be over, Chuck is trying to talk the guy down but to be honest she hasn't registered anything either of them has said. All she knows is that a gun….a flipping gun is pointed at her head. As she stares down the barrel just waiting for this nightmare to finally be over, her fear is gone, replaced with a calmness she doesn't quite understand. She realizes Chuck has slowly been getting closer to her and she isn't sure why but she can only assume it has something to do with the fact a gun is currently pointed at her head. For the first time, she really looks at the shooter and can see it in his eyes…the fear….the complete unbridled fear and madness that she can only imagine comes along with murder. He was saying something to Chuck again…something about him being a good friend, it sounded like a goodbye. Then his eyes flickered from fear to sadness to determination. He tightened his grip on the gun and Sarah closed her eyes and waited…waited for her life to end.

She heard a sound unlike any she has ever heard in her life. It was loud and powerful, and soon after she heard another one identical to it…but then she realized she wasn't dead….she was still standing there. She opened her eyes half expecting to be in heaven, or wherever it is you go after you die,… but instead she was in hell. She saw the shooter in front of her undoubtedly dead, as his skull was ripped open exposing his brain mater. She nearly threw up right there but when she turned her head she saw Chuck on the ground, lying in a pool of what had to be his own blood. He wasn't moving and she lost it, she no longer could maintain her composure. She fell down to where he was laying and grabbed his head.

"Come on Chuck you are okay. Remember you promised we would get out of here alive? Don't you dare break that promise to me now okay?" Sarah pleaded to the unconscious body of Chuck.

"Please….Chuck…this cant be happening…please wake up." She struggled to get out. But he didn't wake up instead she just saw more and more blood coming from his body. His face was getting paler by the second and all the tears she had been holding in for the past hour came streaming down her face.

She was alive but she was more scared now than she was when the gun was pointed at her head. It was over, there would be no more gunshots, there would be no more blood shed, but she didn't feel safe, she wasn't sure she ever would anymore, she was scared. She was scared of what was waiting for her outside of this room. This room where she currently held a dying classmate in her arms, this room where the kid who had killed god knows how many people today was lying dead, this room yeah it was somehow more comforting than what she knew awaited her outside.

**A/N There you have it guys, very heavy I know. I hope I did the sensitive nature of the subject justice and please know I don't condone school violence. That's not what this story is about, it's about the lives of the characters after this day. Please read and review I appreciate any comments positive or negative that you may have. I will finish this story regardless but as any of you fellow writers out there know it's always nice to know someone else is reading.**


End file.
